Everlasting Change
by Stella Davis
Summary: The dread of the unknown can be so unbearable. Bella will come face-to-face with some of the most unimaginable events that can happen in one's lifetime, let alone an eternal lifetime. Follow along with Bella as she confronts her fears and faces the unknown.What would you do to save the ones that you love?
1. Chapter 1

**Note to readers: I attempted this story when I was a freshman in high school. Life got busy and the story hit the back burner. As I look at the story that I posted back in 2008, I absolutely hate it. I have grown so much as a writer since then and wanted to try this story again. So, here is the new and improved version. I hope that you enjoy.**

Every since that horrid day the Volutri came for us, I always had this horrible feeling that something was going to happen. Something out of my control. But I never knew what it was. So, I kept the feeling to myself for the longest time, but this morning, that feeling came back even stronger than ever. To distract myself, I started to write, about anything and everything, just to keep my mind off of the feeling. I was so caught up in my writing that I did not even hear the front door open. "Bella," Alice called out as she entered the door, "Can you come down here?" I grudgingly agreed as I figured she wanted something. However, when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw one of the worst things anybody ever can in a lifetime, let alone an eternal lifetime. Lying prone on the pristine white couch was Edward as still as a lifeless animal.

I rushed down the rest of the stairs and fell onto Edwards's body, my body heaving with great sobs as I cried tears that would never come. As soon as the rest of the family hard the commotion in the living room, they came to investigate what it was all about. "Alice, what the hell happened out there?" I shrieked at her, so furious that I was about ready to hurt anyone who came close to Edward, even if his or her intentions were good.

"To be honest, I don't know Bella. One minute I am out hunting, finishing off a mountain lion and the next Edward is stumbling through the brush, hardly able to walk." The sadness in her voice was heartbreaking. She blamed herself for what had happened to Edward and could not get over it. The sad thing was, that I was glad she felt that way. My husband was seriously injured due to her not protecting his back and I turned a cold shoulder on her when she needed me most.

She tired to speak again and offer an apology, but I cut her off snarling orders at the rest of the family. "Emmett, go find Carlisle, tell him that there has been an emergency at home and that I need him right away. Esme, get me a blanket. I can't stand to see him this vulnerable." I was about to snarl another order, but couldn't. I knew that this was my entire fault. I had a feeing that something was going to happen and I should have gone with them to make sure that nothing did happen. I slowly stood and turned to face Alice. The words that came next surprised everyone in the room. "Alice, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't blame you. This is my entire fault. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and I should have gone with. How could I have ever been so stu…."

Before I could finish that last sentence, Alice cut me off by slapping me across the face. She was furious, but also extremely shocked, that I could ever think that this was my fault. "How cold you think that!" She screamed at me. "How could you ever think that this was your fault? Edward is capable of taking care of himself. If you were there, he would have been more concerned about your safety rather than his own."

I was going to say something to Alice when Emmett walked through the door shouting, "Carlisle won't be able to come home for at least another three hours. He is right in the middle of an important surgery." He stopped when he noticed what was going on in the room. "I just interrupted something, didn't I?" He queried. When no responded to his question, in a sing-song voice he sang "Ak-ward….."

"Seriously, three hours. Did you tell him what happened? Did you tell him Edward was hurt? Did You?" I was hysterical by the end of my short rant directed mainly at Emmett. It was just so frustrating that there was nothing I could do to help. All I could do was lash out at the person closest to me, and, unfortunately, that person just happened to be Emmett. I started to violently pound my clenched fists into Emmett's strong chest. It took Esme, Rose, Alice, and Jasper to pull me off of Emmett so that Jasper could get me to calm down. I knew that if I had to wait three hours for Carlisle to get home, that it would be a long afternoon of panic and worry.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I was a complete nervous wreck by the time that Carlisle got home. I would not leave Edward's side no matter what. Alice tried to get me to move by asking if I could help her find Edward's Cullen Crest Bracelet that had fallen off when Alice had brought him back to the house. Esme asked If I could help her plant some roses in the garden. Emmett and Jasper asked if I would want to go play Guitar Hero with them on the Wii. Even Rose asked if I would like to do something with her. Every time someone would ask me if I would do something all I could do was turn around and slowly shake my head with a dead look in my eye. If anything were to happen to Edward, I would never be able to forgive myself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"When Carlisle walked through the front door and saw what had happened. He dropped everything and rushed to the couch. "What happened?" he demanded to know. He frantically searched everyone's face, hoping that one of us would give him any idea of what had occurred while he was out of the house./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Alice spoke up, "It's all my fault. Edward and I went out hunting. We split up to chase our meals and when Edward found me, he just collapsed."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Alice, its okay." Carlisle reassured her. "I'm sure that you did everything that you could to help Edward."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Everyone was silent as Carlisle tried to figure out what was wrong with Edward. I don't even know what all he did to figure out what was wrong, but after looking Edward over, he could find nothing. As he backed away with slumped shoulders, the sorrow on his face at not being able to provide any of us with an answer plainly evident./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I couldn't take it. I collapsed to me knees in total despair. My mind started racing will all of the possible ways I could end it all. I could provoke the Wolves by crossing into their territory. Or I could go pick a fight with a nomad, I would surly loose in a fight like that. But, before I could try to think of more ways, I felt a calming feeling wash over me, pulling myself out of the sorrow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Thanks Jasper." I said very weakly. The second I stood up however; a strange sensation came over me. It felt as if I was being transported to a different time or place. And then, I saw the strangest thing. It was Edward, but he wasn't acting like the Edward that I know and love. He was destroying everything around him and hurting those that he loved. When he turned to face me, the first thing that I noticed about him was his eyes. They were not the Golden color I had come to dearly love. They were red, a deep blood red. After that brief connection, I was being pulled back to where I was standing in the Living Room. Everyone was staring at me as I came out of my trance. Jasper was about to ask if I was all right when I ran head long into Alice. Feebly I asked, "How do you do it?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"My cryptic message left everyone confused./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Do what?" Alice questioned me hesitant voice and with a look of concern on her face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I tried to say something but I was frozen. Couldn't move, couldn't speak, just replaying what I had seen. The pure look of rage and destruction in Edward's eyes. The hurt and injured faces of my family. The silence of the room just allowed time for these images to flash in my mind over and over until Alice spoke. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Bella, did you see something?" her timid voice echoed around the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"To answer, I just nodded. I could not find the words to describe what I was feeling or what had happened. I didn't even know how I was going to describe what I saw to the rest of the family. "What did you see Bella?" Alice asked the question I was beginning to dread to answer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Looking at Emmett and Jasper as I beginning to tell the story, "It was like I was transported to somewhere else. When the world stopped spinning, I was standing in this Living Room, but all hell had broken loose. The furniture was turned over and Jasper and Emmett were fight off Edward." I turned to face Esme, Alice, and Rose as I continued my story. "Around the room laid the beaten and bruised bodies of Esme, Alice, and Rose. Carlisle was trying to help them while Edward was fighting Jasper and Emmett. Then Edward and I locked eyes. When I looked into them, I did not see the man that I love. I saw bloodthirsty monster with glowing red eyes. Red eyes contempt with destroying us all."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Everyone stood in complete silence, to shocked to say a word. Carlisle was the first soul brave enough to speak. He stated in a concerned voice, "Bella, it is not natural for a vampire to have more than one gift."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""What do you think that it means? Both the vision and her having a second power." Jasper asked Carlisle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""All I know is that it can't be good. What Bella describes concerns me. I defiantly do not think that it is a good idea to give Edward any human blood. Additionally, if Bella has developed two gifts at separate times, it might mean that her power is not what we think it is. It might be something much more complicated." Carlisle answered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"What Carlisle said only confused me more. Could this all be related to what is happening now. The debate waging war within myself was completely terrifying and all I wanted was for it to stop. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I just wanted to have my shield as a power and I wanted to be wrapped in Edward's loving arms. Having his comforting words flowing into my ear as he reassured me that everything was going to be okay./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"_/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I would greatly appreciate any reviews as this is my first story in a while./p 


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks I never left Edward's side. Emmett and Jasper had moved him up to the bed Edward and I shared; so that when he eventual woke, he would be in a familiar place. But the longer that he was unconscious, the weaker we both became. I had started refusing to eat, because I did not want to leave his side. When they brought fresh blood to me, I would just let it sit on the bedside table, allowing it to go rancid. Without Edward, life would be unbearable, so as long as he couldn't eat, I decided that I would not eat.

Eventually, I become so weak that I could barely function. Esme slowly entered the room and sat down next to my side and just talked to me in that caring motherly voice she always seemed to have whenever it came to one of us. She spoke in such a calming voice that all I could do was listen to what she had to say. "Bella, sweetie, you need to take care of yourself. Living this way won't do you any good and it won't help Edward. What would he say if he woke up and found you like this, starved and slowly killing yourself? He would be just as concerned for you as you are concerned for him right now. If you are strong when he wakes, you can be there for him. But, if you continue like this, you won't be able to help him." What she said made sense. Esme continued, "I need you to drink this. It will make you feel better." I nodded my head ever so slightly to tell her that I understood what she was saying and that I would drink the blood. She must have understood, because as soon as I stopped shaking me head, a glass appeared at my lips, slowing pouring warm blood into my awaiting mouth. Once the blood was there, I could not stop drinking. Esme had to call to Carlisle to prepare more blood. After about 8 glasses, I finally opened my eyes and saw Esme's smiling face starting down at me.

"Thank you" I quietly whispered to her, as my voice was so scratchy and sore from going so long without feeding. The look of pure happiness that I saw in her eyes sent me over the edge, I slowly moved to where I could lay my head in her lap and began to whimper. "Esme, what if Edward never wakes up?" I asked in a sad and pathetic voice.

"He will sweetie, he will," was all she said to comfort me and it worked. Her slight reassurances made me optimistic for what was to come. Esme stayed with me the rest of the night. Slowly running her fingers through my hair. Calming me down when I started to whimper, and quietly reassuring me that everything was going to be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I came down the stairs for the first time in over two weeks. Jasper and Emmett were playing baseball on the Wii. Alice and Rose were shopping online; probably buying something that they would force me to wear the next time we went out clubbing. Esme was out in the garden, attending to her flowers. However, the only person I could not find was Carlisle. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked, alerting everyone to me presence.

A chorus of hellos flooded my ears as Emmett squished me in one of his famous bear hugs. "Carlisle has gone into work early today." Jasper told me. "Something about a huge car crash in the middle of town that required emergency surgery on the driver."

Before I could respond, I was pulled away by another vision. Instead of it being about Edward, I saw myself in a ridiculously tight little black dress that Alice was forcing on me and 7 inch black pumps Rose was putting on my feet. "Stop it right there you two." I hollered at Alice and Rose. "No way are you going to buy that dress and those heels and make me where them. You know how jealous Edward gets. If he were to see me walk out of the house in that, I would never be allowed to leave again."

"That's the point!" Alice exclaimed.

"Maybe if we dress you up in something that Edward would be totally against, maybe he would snap out of whatever this is and come rescue you" Rose chuckled.

"Very funny. Ha-ha, If only that would work." I sarcastically responded. However, I had never wished something else to be truer in my entire life. Then I felt panic overcome me out of nowhere. "Jasper, are you sending out panic right now?" I asked unnerved.

"No," Jasper insisted. "Why would you ask such a silly question?" I was beginning to think that I was going insane. But, the feeling just kept getting stronger and stronger. Changing from panic to worry then back to panic so rapidly that I was begging to freak out.

"Can't you feel it? A moment ago I was sarcastic joking with Alice and Rose. Then all of a sudden I feel this panic and worry. Just like…" I didn't finish my sentence, for I started to dash up the stairs like a mad woman on a mission. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett quickly followed behind me, screaming at me to explain what was going on. But I did not stop until I reached my door. Once the rest of them had caught up, I flung the door open. Lying there on the bed was a very awake and alert Edward. Once Edward's eyes landed on my own, those feelings of panic and worry disappeared and were replaced by love and adoration; however, I was relieved to see that Edward was awake.

Before anyone could stop me, I leapt across the room, right into Edward's expecting arms, burying myself deep into his chest. I sat there, cradled in his loving arms, until Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Esme walked into the room. Esme had brought with her a tall glass of fresh mountain lion blood for Edward. He quickly gulped down the glass. Thanking Esme as he handed the now empty glass back. All I could say was Edward. Over and over I said that one simple word knowing that he could hear me. Alice finally broke my single word mantra.

"Edward. I am so so sorry. It's my fault. I should have been there to help you." Alice just kept repeating that it was her fault over and over and over. To calm her, Edward gently set me down on the bed and went over and hugged Alice. I was upset at the sudden loss of contact between the two of us, but what Edward said next made the loss of contact seem so trivial.

"It's not your fault. It all happened so quickly. I am just so glad that you were not around." Edward consoled Alice. The way that he hugged his sister when she was at her weakest sent waves of pride through me. With still being weak at the severe lack of blood in his system, Edward fell back onto the bed, letting Alice go as he did. I crawled back over to him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Emmett, Jasper can you go find a couple of deer and bring them back. Edward needs the blood and we don't have enough here." I barked at the two as if I was a drill sergeant. The others I gave a dark glare, giving them the hint that it was time to leave. The listened and all of them left in an instant. Scurrying off to wherever they needed to go. After they were gone I turned to Edward. "It is so good to see you up." I said in a tender voice, weaving me fingers through his hair then moving to weave my fingers with his.

"How long was I unconscious for?" Edward asked, looking at our intertwined has as he spoke.

"About three weeks." I paused, letting that information sink in. "It was the most terrifying three weeks of my entire life. I thought you were never going to wake up. At one point, I stopped eating. I didn't have a drive to live if you were not going to make it." I blabbered. The three weeks of agony and grief welling up inside of me like a huge balloon popping and spilling my secrets like a huge waterfall.

Flabbergasted, "What do you mean you stopped eating?" Edward's voice was full of concern and worry. The way that he look at me, as if wanting to protect me as well as yell at me for being so foolish at the same time. I looked down in shame, for being so weak and selfish in my actions. Especially when he needed me at me best when he was at his weakest.

"It was stupid, I know. The pain of seeing you like that was so horrible. The moment I came down the stairs and saw you laying prone in the couch, as if you were dead, I thought that my life was over. I could not survive without you." I confessed my feeling to him. My worry, my concern, my moment of weakness. Edward didn't judge me or yell at me for being so stupid, he just held as I dry sobbed.

Esme popped her head in as Edward rocked me back in forth, calming and reassuring me. "Edward, Carlisle will be home soon. He just left the hospital, would you two join us downstairs when he arrives." Edward shook his head in acknowledgement at her statement, not wanting to speak and spoil the moment of content between the two of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and I joined the rest of the family downstairs; both of us sitting in the oversized chair, neither of us wanting to loose the physical connection we had quite yet. Being wrapped snuggly in his arms and the feel of having his chin deeply buried in the crook of my neck made me feel content and worry-free, knowing that he was safe and alive. Carlisle walked through the door and greeted us all, somehow already knowing that Edward was awake. He set his briefcase down and took a spot on the couch next to Esme. "I know that these past few weeks have been very stressful for all of us, but I'm sure Edward has some questions of his own." Carlisle started, "Edward, what questions do you have?"

"Well, I wanted to say thank you to Mom. If you had not gotten Bella to eat and I had woken up to see her like that, I would have had a total panic attack. Because of you, I know that you will always be there for both Bella and myself whenever we need you. Bella answered most of my questions, but can someone tell me what happened in the past three weeks?"

Everyone tensed not knowing what to say to Edward or how to say it. As everyone tensed, Bella began to tense up even more that they rest of the family. Like she felt what everyone else was feeling in that same exact moment. Jasper had noticed this behavior once already in the past two days and planned to say something. "Bella I think are you the one that needs to tell Edward what happened." Alice stated.

At Alice's comment Edward turned to me as if to ask when what I had not already told him. Slowly I revealed what I had not before. "Edward," I looked down ashamed at my fault in not telling him everything, "I…When you were unconscious something happened to me. I…. Well, I had a vision."

"What do you mean a vision? Like Alice?" Edward searched my eyes as if looking for an answer to his question.

"Yes, exactly like how Alice has her visions." Bella said, hesitating in not wanting to tell him what she saw. Bella knew that if she told Edward what her vision was about, the knowledge would destroy a little piece of him.

"And what happened in this vision?" Edward asked sharply, and then softened his tone with the next question, noting the hurt look on Bella's face. Why wont you tell me?

Bella wavered back and forth on whether to tell him or not. It destroyed her to tell him and would destroy him if it came from her. Hearing how he had been so vicious in his attack on the family. To have to tell him what she saw when she looked into his eyes. She couldn't do it. Bella looked at Esme, pleading for her to tell the story. Esme saw the way that Bella looked at her and started to speak. "Edward," everyone looked away from Bella to look at Esme, "It would be hard to look at the person you loved more than anything in this world and tell them what you saw. Especially what Bella saw! I know that if I had to tell Carlisle the same thing, I would have looked at someone else and pleaded with them to tell the story." Esme glanced at Carlisle as she said that then back at Edward. "What Bella saw in her vision concerned us all. She saw you fighting with Jasper and Emmett, attacking all of us. Alice, Rose, and myself were all lying on the floor badly injured as Carlisle tried to save us. Then when you looked at Bella, she saw that your eyes were deep, blood red intent on killing us all." Edward glanced down at Bella, suddenly understanding why she had not told him. Esme was right. If he had to tell Bella something like that, he would have looked towards Carlisle in hopes that he would save him from saying the words.

Suddenly, Jasper spoke up. "Edward, there is something else that you should know." At the sound of Jaspers voice, everyone turned to him confused at what they had all missed. "When you first woke up, none of us noticed, but Bella did. She asked me if I had sent out panic in the room, because she went from joking around to all of a sudden completely panicking. She rushed upstairs because the emotions were changing so rapidly. When she got upstairs and saw you awake, you were emitting love and adoration; she also emitted those emotions, but I could also feel a sense of relief coming from her. Watch her now; as everyone is shocked at what I'm saying, she is 6 times more shock. If I suddenly SCEAMEDDDDDDDDDDDD, scaring everyone, see how much more scared she is compared to everyone else." Jasper paused allowing everyone to see what he was saying. "I think that she is feeling everybody's emotions as well as her own. When I first discovered my powers. I acted the same way." Jasper added to justify his claim about her new power.

"Carlisle, three powers? It doesn't make sense. Why now?" Esme asked.

Carlisle thought long and hard before he gave Esme an answer. "I think that this means that something is coming. If her true power is emerging, showing its many parts, we are in need of the power she possesses." Everyone looked towards Bella as she shrunk into Edward's arms, disappearing the best that she could. She did not want a great power. She was not the type of girl that wanted this type of responsibility. All she wanted was to spend her life with the man she loved and those who loved her.

"I think that this has to do with what happened to me." Edward proclaimed, ready to share what had happened to him. "After I had finished my meal, I was heading back to meet Alice at the pre-arranged spot. However, as I walked there I was attacked."

"Who attacked you?" Rose interjected.

"It was Demetri." Edward said solemnly. "I think that the Volturi has figured out Bella's power. When Bella saved me from doing the unthinkable while I was in Volterra. Aro tried to read Bella's mind, but he could not. He then read my mind and saw how special I thought Bella was and how special I thought she would be after she was a vampire." Edward look at me with loving eyes and gently touched my face with the back of his hand.

"So Aro thinks that Bella has this super strong power. A power so unique, that no vampire in the world has even seen before. Something so unique, like Jane and Alec?" Emmett scoffed. Thinking than no power could ever exist.

A dead silence filled the room, to quiet that it unnerved everyone in the room. "Yes Emmett there is a power so unique that Aro would die trying to find it." Carlisle said with a quite, mouse-like voice. Everyone looked at Carlisle with wide-open eyes, shocked to hear what he just said. "As you know, when I was young, I spent time with the Volturi. When I was there Aro was obsessed with research on this old legend. A legend about a vampire who would possess a power that could duplicate other powers the vampire came in contact with. The legend says that the power is first revealed when the vampire is under great stress. I think Aro's goal in attacking us was to force Bella to reveal her power. But when Alice intervened and stopped the fight, Aro's plans were ruined. Now he has forced her hand by hurting the one thing she cares about more than herself, you." Carlisle finished as he looked directly into Edward's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The stillness of the room was unbearable. Bella felt as if she were choking on hot blood that would not go down her throat. "A special power? You have to be joking me Carlisle. I mean, look at me. In no way am I that special." Bella scoffed.

"Bella, you walked directly into this house to meet a family of vampire with little to no fear!" Jasper exclaimed.

"And you were brave enough to stare James down when you thought he had captured your mother. You left Jasper and I, risking your own safety for someone you loved. What normal person would do that when a vampire is involved?" Alice added.

"You walked into the house of the Volturi, a whole coven that eats humans for fun and pleasure. You shook Aro's hand!" Rose stated.

"She willingly loved a vampire, knowing all of the risks that came with that simple action. She slept here, under a roof full of vampire with no hesitation! If that is not a special person, I don't know who would be?" Esme smiled at Bella.

"And you gave me a purpose in life." Edward said just before he kissed her.

All of the love that surrounded Bella was astonishing. But, she still could not believe that she was the girl in those legends. She was just plain old Bella, simple, non-materialist Bella. The way that they talked about what she did and how she acted around this family, this family that she was now a part of. Just confirmed the fact that she was supposed to be here. That her sole purpose in this life was to be a Cullen. That her purpose in life what to make this family whole. How could they think that she was anything more?

"Is there any way we can prove your theory Carlisle?" Esme questioned. The question hung thick in the air. Could there be a way to either prove of disprove this theory?

"Let me call my friend, Eleazar. Do you remember him Bella? When we were at the Volturi together, I discovered that his power was the ability to detect and label what a persons power would be. Vampire or Human! When he first meet you at your wedding Bella, he told we that your power would be great. I just assumed that your shield was so powerful that it was the greatness that he felt in you. Maybe I was wrong." Carlisle left to go make his phone call.

With all of this floating above my head now, I just couldn't stay. I loved being in Edward's arms, but right now they felt constricting, as if they were sucking all of the life out of me. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

I jumped out of Edward's arms, ran to the garage, grabbed the keys and took off. Whispering "sorry" as I slipped into Edward's Volvo. I looked back only to see Edward's hurt face as I drove off. I hoped hat he would understand that I needed space. What they were saying, that I have a special power. That I might be a target of the Volturi? I could not bring that upon my family.

It was nightfall before I returned to the house. As is slowly approached the front doors all I could think about was what I had decided. I figured that Eleazar would be here by now and that he would confirm what everyone was saying, but I was dreading to find out the answer. As I walked through the front door, Edward attacked me, wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled at me. "You have had me worried practically to death. What if Demetri had found you, what if he had grabbed you and was already hauling you back to Volterra. I could not live with myself if I allowed that to happen." The worry and concern on his face was enough to make me want to cry; however, I knew that if what Carlisle thought was true was confirmed, that my only choice was to go to Volterra. They would never stop coming after my family. They would hunt down everyone, hurt all of the people I love just to try and get to me. I could not live with myself if I allowed that to happen.

As I looked into Edward's eyes I realized that what I did really hurt him. The look of sheer desperation in his eyes was enough to make me want to curl into a ball and sob. But, all my body allowed me to do was stand there. Staring off into the oblivion, trying to process how I could tell my family the decision that I had made.

Eventually, I murmured the words, "I'm sorry" over and over to Edward. I was sorry for leaving the way that I did, and I was sorry for what was about to happen,

"It's okay Bella. Just promise me that you won't do something that stupid again until we can figure this whole situation out." Edward said as he released me from his embrace.

I started to say Edward's name when Carlisle interrupted me.

"Bella, this is Eleazar. He arrived when you were out. I've explained the situation to him," Carlisle informed me.

As Eleazar approached me I could tell by the glint in his eye that he could already sense the power I possessed. The anticipation in the room was suffocating and only increasing my own panic over the whole situation. Eleazar slowly walked around me, as if trying to gauge what my power was. It was unnerving the way that he studied me. The confused the shocked look on his face confirmed my worst fears; I was the one. Already having enough confirmation, Eleazar turned towards Carlisle and proclaimed, "Carlisle, you were right she is the one."

"So what do we do now? Edward questioned. "We can't just wait to the Volturi to attack again. They won't stop coming after Bella." Edward looked back and forth between Carlisle and Eleazar to gather their opinions on the matter. As they were the ones that had spent the most time with the Volturi, he was hopping that they might have a solution to this problem.

I slowly backed away from the family. Eleazar simple confirmation cemented my plans. In that moment, all I could do was sigh and make my announcement to my family. An announcement that I knew, that the entire would refuse to accept. I would have to leave…


End file.
